


In Another World

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Seven years ago, Riley wasn’t able to figure out who blackmailed her in time. Liam married Madeleine, begging Riley to stay. That they could work it out. But the Kings Mistress isn’t what Riley wanted. Upon finding out some personal news, she leaves. She packs up her belongings in New York City, disappearing. But secrets don’t stay secret forever, especially when two men love you. Liam may not have been able to track her down, but another old lover does. As Riley’s life unravels, will Liam find out the truth?





	In Another World

Lucas curls up next to me, holding his favorite book in his hands. Those bright blue eyes guilting me away from my own book.

“Mama, read to me” he grins

“Of course love” I say

How can I deny those precious baby blues I love so much? He hands me the book, as I place my own down on the end table next to us. I open the book and a small note falls out onto my lap. Lucas hides his face away, suddenly too scared to look me in the eye.

“Luca, what is this?” I ask him, getting no response.

He wraps the blanket tighter around him, tucking his little face further into my side. I slowly unfold the piece of paper, Lucas’s handwriting scribbled in a red crayon.

“Who is my dadde?”

My heart skips a beat. My heart skips a million beats. I always knew this day would come, I just never thought it would happen so soon.

“Lucas, look at me” I say firmly, fighting back tears

“Yes mama?” Lucas looks up at me, tears in his own eyes

“How come you wrote me this note, instead of just asking me?” I whisper

“I was too nervous” Lucas says

“Baby, no. You can always come to me, with anything.” I say, scooping him up into my arms, like he is a baby again.

“Mama, will you tell me?” He whispers into my ear

I suck in a deep breath of air. I imagined having to have this conversation ten years from now. I didn’t even imagine it being a conversation. I figured I’d hand him a plane ticket to Cordonia, tell him to go to the palace. Anyone who saw him would know whose son he is.

“Well…” I begin, my voice shaky “Your father doesn’t live near us. Mama used to live in a place called New York City, before she met your father.”

“Can we go to New York City?” Lucas asks

“Maybe one day love” I say, planting a kiss on top of his head “But, your father lives in a place called, Cordonia. It’s very far from here.”

“Father than New York mama?” Lucas asks, his eyes gazing over to the map tapestry on the wall

“Yes, much farther than New York City” I say “Anything else you’d like to know?”

“What is his name?” Lucas asks shyly

“Its… well…” I say, a tear spilling from my eye “It’s not important”

“But mama, I need to know!’ Lucas protests

“Lucas David Rys!” I snap at him, immediately regretting it

“Fine. I’ll put a question mark on my family tree than! Mrs. Hudson is going to call you and you’ll have to tell her!” Lucas says, his cheeks red

I run my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair. My heart breaking. I lean my head back on the couch, taking in a big breath of air.

“His name is Liam. Liam Rys. I do not want to discuss this anymore tonight.” I say firmly

“Liam, his name starts with an L, like mine!” Lucas says, his face instantly brightening

“I love you so much Luca” I say, kissing the top of his head “Let’s get ready for bed”

He snuggles into my shoulder, before hopping out of my arms and skipping down the hall to his bedroom. I stand up, rubbing my eyes. Hoping that this is the last time he will ask me about his father. Reaching down to turn off the lamp, I hear a knock on the door. My watch reads 8:23 PM. I sigh, Mr. Yunas probably forget his keys again. I grab a key off of the hook, swinging the door open.

“Good Evening, Mr. Yu-….” The keys fall from my hand “Drake?”


End file.
